


the man who can’t be moved

by honeybini



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Angst, Exes, Fluff, Fragmented Story, Getting Together, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, ambiguous!, self worth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybini/pseuds/honeybini
Summary: frozen and entranced where he stood, at the corner of the street, cars whizzed past, the colors switched from green to red repeatedly, all as jisung watched the boy with the prettiest body lines he had ever seen dance his heart out across the street.—jisung couldn’t look away, couldn’t leave the memories behind, couldn’t move away from that corner.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin Han Jisung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	the man who can’t be moved

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to the man who can’t be moved by the script as you read! enjoy <3

maybe it was hopeless. deep down, jisung knew it was hopeless. he remembered the stinging hatred in his eyes when the door closed on him. he remembered those three piercing words uttered from the most enchanting pair of lips he had ever seen, ever _kissed_. he remembered those kisses. two people finding themselves connected by a bond so strong, so fortified, and then, so weak to have been shredded into sparks.

maybe jisung didn’t deserve his love. maybe that’s why he was here, waiting at the corner, where he had first seen him. he couldn’t get him out of his head after that. a lonely musician, absolutely entranced by the gorgeous, tall dancer busking in the street. he was entranced, frozen right where he stood, cars whizzing right past where he was going to cross the street before the light turned red, green, and red again. the whole time, he watched the boy move smoothly. it was almost like he had learned to dance before he learned to walk. jisung couldn’t imagine him doing anything else. entranced.

when the performance ended and the dark haired boy bowed to the crowd and began to walk off, jisung didn’t even think before sprinting to the boy. it must’ve been evident because once he was up close to the boy, he could only stare dumbly, mouth fluttering open and closed.

the boy simply stared at jisung curiously with a raised brow that pressured jisung to blurt, “you’re really cool!”

and maybe it was lame and jisung was internally curling in on himself and regretting running over to the area because some people were looking over at him and this was a complete stranger and he just embarrassed himself in front of this beautiful boy who probably has a million things better to do than talk to _him_.

his train of thought was cut off by the boy himself, who had giggled at jisung. he had _giggled_ , face scrunching up in an adorable smile and tinkly little laughs escaped from his beautiful lips, and jisung was absolutely enamored, because this gorgeous boy just giggled at him, and maybe the adoration was showing on his face a little too much because the boy had smiled kindly at him and asked him a question-

wait, he wanted to talk to him? jisung’s face flushed red. “i’m sorry, could you say that again?” the boy only smiled again, “what’s your name?” and, oh my god, he wanted to know his name! “i’m jisung, han jisung,” he answered, smiling back. “nice to meet you, han jisung. i’m hyunjin.”

jisung knew he was lucky. he had to have been lucky to have found love with hyunjin. to have called the stunning, adorable, sensible, smart, warm, wise, caring man his. he knew he was lucky, but the thing with luck is that it fluctuates. one day it’s there, and the next it never was.

he didn’t know how it got there. things seemed to be going great- they had been together for a little over a year. jisung was happy with hyunjin. he loved being with him. hyunjin always knew how to make him feel loved and reassured and cared for and special, and in turn, jisung loved hyunjin with all his heart. he always dropped by his dance practices, came over to cuddle in a heartbeat, asked him how his day was, made sure he ate well, he thought things were going smoothly, after all it had been over a year of knowing each other.

but he should have known, should have seen it coming when hyunjin wasn’t as responsive, he always seemed to be deep in thought, a far off look mirrored in his eyes, a sign that jisung had overlooked. how could he have not seen it coming? nights at hyunjin’s apartment were becoming less frequent, but he wrote it off as hyunjin being too tired and busy, for him. he had an important recital coming up after all, and jisung couldn’t have been more proud of his boyfriend. he knew how nervous hyunjin could get before his performances, but jisung running his hands through his hair used to always do the trick. he never got to try.

maybe it was his fault. what did he do? days, weeks, months had passed since they had last talked. but he couldn’t let it go. where was hyunjin now? how was he? is he still dancing? performing? how is kkami? does he still miss him? does he come to the corner too, hoping to see jisung there?

wishful thinking can destroy a person, wear them down. jisung didn’t want to be affected like this, friends encouraging him to venture, explore more than his familiar corner, but something about the corner, about him, was unforgettable. jisung could never give up on his hyunjin. did hyunjin give up on him that day?

it must’ve been his fault. maybe, though, maybe hyunjin was thinking of him too. maybe he missed him too. maybe he still cared if jisung had slept properly that night, not just slumped over the couch in the studio. wishful thinking. still, it kept jisung grounded, because he couldn’t bear what acceptance meant. there was always a chance, and if hyunjin came back to that corner, jisung knew he had to be there, waiting for him. he couldn’t miss his chance.

“ _cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth i could be_

_thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_and you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3 i have 20+ unfinished works but i was just listening to the man who can’t be moved and hyunsung popped in my head and refused to leave until i wrote this so i hope you liked it!
> 
> p.s. i have a writing/reading (AUs+books) twitter now it’s @stasungie !!


End file.
